


Conclusión equivocada

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler del manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae-Ha llega a una conclusión equivocada sobre Zeno.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Wrong Conclusion" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3613722?view_adult=true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusión equivocada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613722) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



> Tiene lugar en el capítulo 96 del manga.

“¡Tratad de vivir más, bestias raras!”

Yoon se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Jae-ha le tocó ligeramente la espalda tanto para consolarle como para mostrar su gratitud.

“Por favor no se lo digas a Yona.”

“Está bien.” Él asintió.

Los cuatro dragones y el autoproclamado genio se sentaron allí durante un momento, con el peso de su discusión aún sobre ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Jae-ha notó una sonrisa en el rostro de Zeno. No era la habitual sonrisa torpe, feliz y despreocupada del rubio. Esta parecía más profunda con una mezcla de emociones que eran difíciles de descifrar. Antes de que Jae-ha pudiera decir algo, Zeno se puso de pie agarrando el balde de agua caído.

“Zeno irá a buscar más agua.”

No estaba seguro del por qué, pero Jae-ha alzó una mano hacia él.

“Ah, Zeno-”

Sin embargo, Zeno ya había salido por la puerta.

“Ahora vuelvo.” Jae-ha se levantó para seguirle ignorando la mirada de confusión que los demás le estaban dirigiendo.

¿Por qué le molestaba esa expresión? No, se dio cuenta de que no había sido solo esa expresión. Durante toda la discusión Zeno había estado extrañamente callado, sentado allí con una cara triste. Zeno, el dragón que afirmaba tener un cuerpo fuerte pero era débil. Zeno, el dragón que no experimentó la iniciación al conocer a Yona. ¿Podría ser que…?

Jae-ha alcanzó a Zeno en el río. El sol de la tarde estaba alto, reflejándose en el agua ondulante y provocando que Jae-ha sudara. El rubio ando hasta el agua profunda para llenar el balde antes de girarse hacia Jae-ha.

“¿Ryokuryuu? ¿Está todo bien? Pareces un poco pálido.”

Jae-ha negó con la cabeza.

“Zeno… Durante todo este tiempo, has estado… ¿ya sabes?”

Zeno miró a su compañero dragón con confusión.

“¿Zeno ha estado qué?”

“Has estado lentamente…” Jae-ha hizo una mueca.

De alguna manera era más difícil preguntárselo a Zeno que a Kija. Quizás porque Jae-ha ahora estaba seguro de que el primero lo había estado escondiendo durante todo este tiempo. Él se armó de valor antes de continuar.

“¿Estás perdiendo tu poder de dragón, porque ha nacido un nuevo Ouryuu?”

De repente Zeno se rio como si ésta fuera la pregunta más absurda que le habían hecho nunca. Completamente confundido, Jae-ha se le quedó mirandole fijamente. Si él no hubiera estado tan aturdido, se podría haber dado cuenta del tinte de amargura en la voz del otro dragón. Finalmente, la risa de desvaneció, y Zeno sonrió cálidamente a Jae-ha.

“Ryokuryuu es lindo, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por Zeno. No hay otro Ouryuu aparte de Zeno.”

 


End file.
